


Natural Aptitude

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: dw100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes special skills to survive in the XXXXian outback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Aptitude

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW100 'Food' and 'Knack' challenges. Vaguely inspired by the discussion of Jamie's abilities [here](http://community.livejournal.com/dw100/608273.html?thread=2599697).

The fact that a kangaroo was talking to him didn't surprise Jamie. Never having seen a kangaroo before, he didn't know that they weren't supposed to do that. 

"Just thought I'd tell you," it said. "My bossman's coming later. He's gonna teach you how to find tucker in the bush. Then he's got a little job—" 

"Hang on a moment." Jamie rummaged under a nearby rock, pulled out a plate of sandwiches, and took a bite. "Cheese and pickle. You were saying?" 

The kangaroo looked from Jamie to the sandwiches and back. 

"...Let me get back to you," it said.


End file.
